


Odor of Sanctity

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stigmata, Stigmatic Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: It started off as a cramp.





	Odor of Sanctity

**Author's Note:**

> Another older ficlet from 2012/2013 area.

It started as a cramping in his hand, like he was on the computer for a bit too long without a break. Sam started to rub the center of his palms, much like when he was trying to ground himself from Lucifer's constant torments, but there was a warm slickness to his hands the more he rubbed. He looked down and saw blood running down his palms, tricking into the carpet, and he panicked. Running into the cheap bathroom, flicking on the light, he grabbed the towels, wrapping them, trying to staunch the bleeding. He kept wondering what was taking Dean so long to get back with dinner, but a quick look at his watch showed that only five minutes had passed since Dean left. He chuckled, hysterically, thinking that pain really does slow down time. He unwrapped one hand to check if it clotted, however, the blood was still running and his hands still felt a fire. He wrapped the bloody towel around again, wincing at the pain in his hands and the forming headache around his temples. Sam walked slowly towards the bed, falling into it versus easing down. His mind was feeling sluggish, body heavy, too far gone to notice the pinpricks of blood erupting from his crown. His breath quickened, shallower, more labored as time passed, until the bed was soaked blood and Sam took his last breath.  
A few minutes later Dean walked into their shared room, noticing a cloying sweet smell mixed with something he knew well: blood. He rushed past the entrance way and saw him on his back, splayed out like he was crucified.


End file.
